


More Pressure

by Bardaholic



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, based on a tumblr prompt, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardaholic/pseuds/Bardaholic
Summary: Publised at FanFiction.net Jun 14, 2012Inspired by a Tumblr post: emery3002: Fanfic challenge: Employ the phrase "Use more pressure, I'm okay" in a different scenario. #InappropriateWednesday





	More Pressure

Jane halted her ministrations as Maura groaned. She was almost there, just a little bit further to go.

Maura spoke between heavy, ragged breaths. Use...more pressure...I'm okay".

"Are you sure?" Jane asked uncertainly, not wanting to cause Maura any unnecessary pain.

Maura simply nodded before inhaling slowly, deeply.

Jane pushed up against Maura once more, applying more pressure.

" _Jane!"_ Maura moaned, her breath coming in quick, short, pants. Jane grunted as she exerted greater force.

Suddenly Maura released a gasp and then a loud yell as her back arched and her breathing slowly began to return to normal.

Jane gave one last tug on the laces of the tight corset before tying them securely. "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded, smiling, still trying to catch her breath. "See, I told you it would fit".

Jane's eyes raked over Maura's body as she admired the Medical Examiner's accentuated curves. "You'd never catch me in one of those, but it _does_ look pretty amazing."

"And now I'll fit right in!" Maura grinned, ready to play her part in the undercover mission at Merch.

**Author's Note:**

> This had started off with a very explicit thought (think Jane's fist) but my sweet innocent soul (ha) couldn't bear to write it so this happened instead.


End file.
